


Звонок (Phone Call)

by Маграт (magrat_me)



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Homesickness, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Political Campaigns, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28858095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magrat_me/pseuds/%D0%9C%D0%B0%D0%B3%D1%80%D0%B0%D1%82
Summary: Ганси приходилось постоянно общаться с избирателями и образцово вести себя двадцать четыре часа в сутки. Ему требовалось непрерывно производить хорошее впечатление и чётко следовать информационной линии. Это чрезвычайно утомительно.---Ганси присутствует на предвыборном мероприятии матери в Вашингтоне.
Relationships: Richard Gansey III/Ronan Lynch





	Звонок (Phone Call)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Phone Call](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26165896) by [BastardPrince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BastardPrince/pseuds/BastardPrince). 



> Бета перевода - [shirazzz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirazzz/pseuds/shirazzz)

— Ронан, — удивлённо говорит Ганси. – Не ожидал, что ты ответишь.

Ронан чувствует, как лицо заливает краска, и рад, что Ганси этого не видит. Ему слегка неловко оттого, как быстро он схватил телефон, и не хочется признаваться, что скучает по Ганси последние пару дней.

— Если ты предпочёл бы оставить голосовое сообщение, могу положить трубку.

— Нет, — тихо отвечает Ганси, и Ронан слышит, что он улыбается. – Всё нормально. Рад, что застал тебя.

Ронан хмыкает. Он ждёт, пока Ганси скажет, зачем позвонил на самом деле. Без причины тот бы звонить не стал. Несколько секунд оба прислушиваются к дыханию друг друга.

Ганси уехал в Вашингтон в четверг вечером, чтобы в пятницу, субботу и воскресенье принять участие в помпезной предвыборной кампании матери. Она загрузила его на все выходные — присутствовать на завтраках, приёмах в саду, публичных выступлениях, официальных ужинах, вечеринках с коктейлями и бог знает где ещё. Ганси приходилось постоянно общаться с избирателями и образцово вести себя двадцать четыре часа в сутки. Ему требовалось непрерывно производить хорошее впечатление и чётко следовать информационной линии. Это чрезвычайно утомительно.

Сейчас ранний воскресный вечер, Ганси вернётся домой ночью и в понедельник пойдёт на занятия, но ещё несколько часов ему придётся оставаться здесь. Всю ночь он проведёт за рулём. Ронан твёрдо намерен его дождаться. Он ненавидит состояние, в котором Ганси возвращается к нему — эту маску “идеального сына”, которая, растрескавшись, всё равно держится на нём.

Воспользовавшись небольшим перерывом, Ганси вышел на один из многочисленных балконов с видом на тщательно ухоженные сады особняка, принадлежащего его семье. Даже воздух напоминает о том, что он не в Генриетте, не дома. И потому Ганси позвонил Ронану. Придать себе крупицу душевного равновесия, чтобы продержаться оставшиеся несколько часов.

— Мне не хватает тебя, — шепчет Ганси. — Я так устал от всего этого. Хочу домой.

— Так возвращайся, — мгновенно откликается Ронан.

Ганси не отвечает. Оба понимают — он не может вернуться. Мать никогда бы этого не допустила.

— Ну, выкладывай, что ты там поделываешь, — следом предлагает Ронан.

— Пришлось выйти ненадолго — там шумно, так что я сижу на балконе и надеюсь, что мама или Хелен не пройдут мимо. Подумал, на свежем воздухе в голове немного прояснится. Смотрю, как готовятся к званому вечеру в саду.

Тут много столиков, но официанты переставляют те, что ближе к фонтану — оказалось, до них долетают брызги. И последние новости: мать поскандалила со службой доставки насчёт угощения.

Слышно, как сыгрываются музыканты из струнного квартета — по правде сказать, весьма недурно. Если сосредоточиться на этом и смотреть на деревья в саду, то почти можно забыть, что вечер придётся провести со старыми республиканцами за разговорами о политике, с которой я не согласен.

Ронан фыркает:

— Не забывай флиртовать с девушками, которых подсылает к тебе миссис Ганси.

— Она убеждена, что на одном из этих мероприятий сведёт меня с кем-нибудь.

Снизу доносится звон бьющегося стекла. Начинается переполох по поводу разбитой то ли тарелки, то ли бокала, но быстро теряется в общей суматохе приготовлений.

— Ты на фабрике?

— Да, — говорит Ронан. — Кормлю Бензопилу кусочками пепперони. Это ей награда за то, что сегодня не рылась в мусоре и не устроила тут, блин, тотальный бардак.

От этих слов Ганси улыбается по-настоящему. На заднем плане каркает Бензопила.

— Увидимся вечером?

Ронан хмыкает в знак согласия:

— Буду ждать.

Попрощавшись и повесив трубку, Ганси чувствует себя немного спокойнее. Он думает, что сможет выдержать последние несколько часов, не заработав нервный срыв. Словно по команде, из стеклянных дверей появляется Хелен.

— Вот ты где. Мама хочет, чтоб мы пришли в гостиную и сфотографировались с каким-то губернатором, или кто он там.

Ганси, вздохнув, кивает. Поправляет галстук и идёт вниз.

_— fin —_


End file.
